Challenge Accepted
by KokoDee
Summary: Finn swung his sword around. "THAT'S for kicking me in the jaw."


Finn let out a pained cry as a shoe covered foot connected with his jaw. The force was great enough to knock the human down.

On the sidelines, Marshall Lee whistled before letting out a laugh. "I told you that she was dangerous!"

Frowning, the human boy glared in his direction. "Shut up!"

What had started out as a small challenge had turned into a huge brawl. Finn didn't think it would be taken so seriously. It was just a friendly challenge but _she _thought he was serious. Now it was an all out sword and combat duel.

Who was this she?

Finn looked at the girl. She seemed so... _innocent. _The girl wore a white bunny hat on top of her head with her silky blonde bangs hanging out. She wore a simple blue shirt and skirt (which seemed a little too short to Finn) and long socks with shiny black shoes. She wasn't tiny, for she was a little chubby, but it wasn't a bad thing on her. It was interesting to Finn, because most of the girls in Ooo were so skinny. A pink crystal sword glistened in her small hands.

That's right, Finn was fighting his female counterpart.

"Whoo! Go, Fionna! Keep getting at him, girl!" a white and coffee colored cat, named Cake, was cheering next to Finn's best friend, Jake.

"Nu-uh!" Jake frowned. "There's no way that girl is gonna beat my bud, Finn!"

Beside them, Prince Gumball sighed. "Do we really have to settle such things with violence?"

"Yes," Marshall grinned.

Glaring at the pretty blonde in front of him, Finn spit out some blood that had been pooling in his mouth. He was in pretty bad shape. His clothes were all shredded and cuts all over him were dripping blood, inclusing a few on his face. Though, Fionna was in a pretty similar situation.

Finn gripped his new sword, a silver blade with a similar handle with a few rubies incrusted on the handle. The boy raise a blonde eyebrow challengingly, "That all you got?"

An unamused frown crossed over Fionna's features. Letting out a battle fierce battle cry, she charged at him and slashed her blade down. Thinking quickly, Finn rolled backwards, making Fio's blade barely miss. The girl slashed at him again, but the boy blocked it with the flat of his blade. He then jumped towards her and elbowed her in the face.

The girl took a few steps back, letting out a cry of shock. She then put her hand to her face and shot a look of pure anger at the boy.

Finn swung his sword around. "THAT'S for kicking me in the jaw." He then ran at her, blade ready. Fionna got a determind look on her face and started running towards the wall. Thinking, she was running in fear, Finn laughed and pursued her. He grinned as they reached the wall.

Unfortunately, he wasn't expecting what happened next. Instead of stopping and turning, Fionna ran up the wall and, using her strong legs, pushed off the wall.

Finn stared in awe as she flipped over him. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion for him. She was amazingly graceful and she landed lightly ong her feet. Things stopped going in slow-mo when she went to stab his head. Finn barely had enough time to dodge the blade. The pink sword hit the wall instead, cracking the tile and sinking into the concrete underneath.

Finn let out a yelp of suprise. He skidded past the girl and turned towards her. Never be the one against the wall.

Fionna was a warrior. The pretty human tugged harshly at her sword, successfully pulling it out. She advanced on the boy, jumping in air and slashing down towards the boy's head. Finn threw his sword up, blocking her attack. Fionna's blade hit his with a loud _CLANK!_

Fionna let out a hiss and pushed down on Finn's sword with all her strength. A bead of sweat trailed down Finn's face as he pushed back. The two did this for a while, trying to gain the upper hand on each other. Finally, Fionna broke away and stumbled back, seemingly out of breath.

Finn was in the same state. The two stared each other down, waiting for the other to make a move. When it seemed like everything was over, Fionna charged again.

Dropping down, Finn made a sweeping motion with his leg, effectively knocking the girl's legs out from under her. "Oof!" Fionna hit the ground hard.

Finn stood up and put the tip of his sword under her chin. A hostile expression crossed his face.

"Oh no," Prince Gumball whispered. "Oh no no no no."

"Well, what're you waiting for?" Fionna hissed.

Finn dug the blade a little deeper, but not deep enough to draw blood. Suddenly, a smile broke out on his face.

"Nah," he grinned, pulling the sword away. "I don't roll that way."

The blonde boy held out a hand towards the girl. She stared at it in shock, then smiled and took it. Finn yanked his arm up, helping the girl stand.

Fionna grinned at him. But suddenly that grin turned into a smirk. The girl closed in on him, spun behind him, and kicked the back of his knee, making him fall face first toward the ground. She then climbed on his back and put her sword under his jaw, keeping him in place. She grinned wickedly, "I win."

Suddenly, a cackle erupted from the side of the room. Finn, unable to move his head, glanced over and saw Marshall laughing so hard, tears were coming out of his eyes.

Finn blushed, "Dude..."

Fionna smiled cutely and got off the boy. Finn stood up and folded his arms, embarrased as the others came over.

"Broooo," Jake whined. "What happened?"

"He just got his ass kicked by a girl!" Marshall said, trying to contain his laughs. He finally gave up and kept on going.

Cake walked over and rubbed up against Fionna. "Mmm, whoo-wee! That's my girl! Showin' it how it is!"

"Pffff! I'll say!" Marshall hissed, whiping away tears.

Fed up, Prince Gumball smacked him upside the head. "Enough of that, Marshall Lee. Don't you see you're disheartening poor Finn?"

At that, Finn stomped his foot, face red. "I'm fine, okay? Who cares if I got beat by some stupid girl!"

Fionna frowned. "Hey, calm down, man." She walked over to him. "You did really good, okay? I've just had some special training. You did awesome. Hey, you're the one person I thought as an actual challenge. Don't let one loss get to you."

Finn glared at the ground, annoyed and embarrased. "Yeah, whatever."

Marshall frowned. He floated over to the boy and grabbed his arm. "Hey, cheer up, man. It's okay that you lost. Its not like you suddenly aren't a hero."

Finn sighed. "Yeah, okay..." He smiled at the immortal.

Fionna raised an eyebrow. Something about that smile... there was something weird going on between those two...

Prince Gumball interuppted her thought process by clapping happily. "Oh, it's almost seven! Let's go eat dinner. And for desert, I'll bake a fresh apple pie!"

Marshall rolled his eyes. "You're such a girl, Gumball."

Finn laughed. "Dinner does sound good, though.."

"Yeah!" Jake agreed. "Let's go chow down!"

"Okay," Finn looked at Fionna, a smirk formin on his lips. "But, next time, you're going down."

Fionna swung her sword. "Challenge accepted."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Yeah, idk.**

**Oh, hey, thanks for all the reviews, guys! It gives me hope and makes me write mooooore.**

**Oh, btw, someone asked me why I'm doing these as different stories instead of one story and many chapters. I dunno why, it just didn't occur to me, I guess. :T**


End file.
